dwarvenfandomcom-20200214-history
War on Utlat
The War on Utlat (can be referred to as the Utlat War, or Partition of Utlat) is a war fought between several nations against the kingdom of Utlat in the first half of the year 151. It concluded in the 8th of Hematite, 151, when the final two fortresses of Utlat fell and the Treaty of Otchot was signed. Prelude Abuse of Power The Kingdom of Utlat was ruled under a limited (or constitutional) monarchy, in which it had a legislature, the Parliament, that limited the King's powers on the nation. In an effort to consolidate power and most likely to transition the country into an absolute monarchy, where he'd have free reign over his country, Utlat's King began to prosecute governmental officials, among these diplomats and even members of Parliament of treason. Not only was treason not banned under the law of Utlat, these prosecutions were done unfairly, and all had the common goal of deposing the individuals. Many accusations were levied against the King, and eventually, other countries began to take notice. This abuse of power eventually became the main justification for the upcoming war. Conspiring with Totyer Prior to the release of evidence that the king of Utlat was abusing his power, the United Republics of Ari accused Utlat of conspiring in the Totyer War, as it was revealed that messages were exchanged between the two, which eventually culminated into many anti-Gaclu/URA government officials to flee to political exile in Utlat, alongside a group of 100 civilian supporters. Utlat denied these claims and dismissed a diplomat sent by the URA to discuss this, which quickly led to deteriorating relations between the two. It'd later be the primary justification for the United Republics of Ari to declare war on Utlat. Uzher Shortly before the beginning of the war, Utlat stationed its entire military on the border with Uzher. Although war was never declared due to the invasions coming from other sides, Utlat was most likely preparing to attack Uzher directly alongside the recent invasion that Nidu began. Active Combat Beginning of War & Klufuk On New Years Day, Granite 1st, 151, the Goblin nation of Klufuk declared war on Utlat, under the justification of expansion and condemnation of the recent actions done within its own government and the holding of exiles from Totyer, becoming the first nation to declare war and thus marking the beginning of the War on Utlat. The closest city to the ocean in Utlat, the fortification of Efluk, was seized effortlessly by the marching army of Klufuk. However, a support unit arrived in the fortress of Ejunlat and prepared a defense to meet the incoming Klufuk force. Battle of Ejunlat A squad on Klufuk's end, made up of half archers and half infantry, attacked positions in the city of Ejunlat, defended by a support divsion comprised of solely archers. Two archers were positioned on the walls, and one on the gate. The unit on the gate was quickly overrun and the inside of the city was taken. Seeing the imminent defeat coming, the remaining units in Ejunlat would later on surrender without much more resistance afterwards. More Expansions The city of Polen declared independence as the short-lived State of Polen. After negotiations, Polen was integrated as a vassal state of Klufuk. Afterwards, the fortifications of Ifa were taken by Klufuk. With Polen being separate, Klufuk made the rest of its holdings a large vassal state of Klufuk. Polen would become its own separate vassal state. End of Combat Shortly after the fall of Ifa and Polen, Klufuk posed a major threat from the east to the capital city of Otchot, which forced Utlat to accept a peace offer made by Klufuk to keep all of their territorial holdings. Klufuk and Utlat ceased combat in the 1st of Felsite, 151. United Republics of Ari Three weeks after peace was made with Klufuk, the United Republics of Ari declared war on Utlat during the 22nd of Felsite, 151, on both the grounds of governmental abuse and violating an agreement made by the two that stated that Utlat would not intervene in Totyer. A support unit from Utlat stationed itself on a mountain pass in order to block the advance of the URA. Battle of the Pass Although once more outnumbered, Utlat's units were made up of all infantry and had cavalry, which allowed them to outrun and perhaps be able to outmaneuver the enemy into a worse position. The URA's squad, made up of half-archers and half-infantry, all of which were made up of Dwarf troops (Dwarves cannot mount anything, including horses, making cavalry impossible to use). The URA attempted to capture the high ground in the eastern part of the pass, however, the infantry were not properly positioned by the time the cavalry arrived. Utlat's cavalry quickly gained the high ground and threatened to either attack the infantry from uphill or to go around the infantry and directly attack the weak archer force in the back. The URA promptly decided to fall back, instead opting to retreat to another favorable position in the western part of the mountain. It was a much more defend-able position, in which the infantry were able to cover the only route up the mountain and the archers stayed behind them, protected. They also had the advantage of higher ground, which could not be contested. A cavalry unit was damaged by an archer barrage, and Utlat quickly realized that they were unable to break the enemy lines. After the minor hit on the cavalry unit, a full retreat was ordered. After initial hesitation, the URA pursued, but the battle was over. The mountain pass was captured by the URA. Nidu Nidu declared war on Utlat on the 30th of Felsite, 151, a week after the URA's declaration. This was primarily on the grounds of the King of Utlat's abuse of power. Most importantly, the Niduan declaration of war destroyed the only hope Utlat had of receiving any outside support, and from that point onward, the Kingdom was doomed to fall. Uzher Uzher, although clearly threatened by war from Utlat at first, quickly saw Utlat withdraw its troops from the mountainous border as a direct result of the war. Uzher did not have to worry about Utlat, however, they would enter war with Nidu on the 25th of Felsite, 151. For both of these reasons, Utlat and Uzher did not see either of them enter a war with each other. Battle of Otchot Unexpectedly, a squad from Utlat nearby the capital city of Otchot struck Klufuk's squad nearby, breaking the non-aggression pact. Seeing an opportunity to strike, two squads from the United Republics of Ari, which completed the mountain crossing, opened battle against the archer garrison at Otchot at the beginning of Hematite. Otchot is a 'vertical' fortress, as its defenses are high up. Archer positions taken up prevented any arrows reaching up to their positions, whereas their shots could quickly be fired down upon the enemy. The three archer units positioned themselves on upper areas of the fortress's walls. The gate itself was elevated - It could not be approached unless if a retractable staircase was put in place. For the battle, the staircase was removed. In the eastern portion of the city, Klufuk's one-squad force, made up of half-archers and half-infantry, clashed with the main force of Utlat. In what was the first-time occurrence in history, dwarf soldiers from the United Republics of Ari joined the Goblin force of Klufuk in combating the squad in Utlat. It was eventually overrun, but two units fled. Meanwhile, the rest of the URA's force moved to the side of the city, taking some casualties from the archer fire being rained on them. On the side of the city, holes underneath the walls began being dug. The two fleeing units from the squad Klufuk confronted were headed toward the main URA force. However, the main factor for the demise of Otchot would be the people. Tired of the tyranny present in their country, chants were heard from the soldiers outside the city walls, which were recorded to have said "OVERTHROW THE ARMY!" The stairs to the gate were suddenly opened, and a hole on the wall was blown up. The two units that were headed toward the URA were killed from portions of the wall falling off. The archer force within Otchot was slaughtered by the people within the city. The URA then entered the city, and captured the King of Utlat, ending the war. Fall of Utlanu The last fortress to fall from Utlat was Utlanu. The force meant to defend it was killed at the Battle of Otchot, which allowed for a URA squad under the command of its war chief, Iklunan, seize the city with little resistance. Aftermath of the War & Consequences Treaty of Otchot Within a matter of just over a season, the strongest Human country in Ari had just been partitioned by Klufuk and the URA. Borders were redrawn, making Western Ari significantly different from what it looked like prior to the war. A conference was held in Otchot, forming the Treaty of Otchot. It was signed between Klufuk, the URA, and Nidu. The fortresses of Otchot and Utlanu were both granted to the United Republics of Ari. Klufuk received a vassal state in the fortresses of Ejunlat and Ujuenl. The vast majority of the changes were agreed upon and recognized by all three nations, but in a blow against Klufuk, Nidu did not recognize Polen as a vassal state of Klufuk. Instead, Nidu recognized Polen as an independent, sovereign city-state. As a result, Polen was not included in the Treaty of Otchot, leaving it in an odd position. Government of Utlat Due to the assistance Klufuk provided in the Battle of Otchot, they were allowed to decide the fate of the king of Utlat. He was sent to a court in Klufuk, and was found guilty of treason. His whereabouts are unknown, but it is likely that he was executed. The appointed Parliament and the mayors of Otchot and Utlanu were all tried for treason in Otchot, in what is known as the Otchot Trials. All people tried except for one member of Parliament were found guilty for treason, and were imprisoned. URA In the URA, Utlat became the Republic of Utlat, and had its former Parliament re-elected, and then integrated into the Lower House of the United Republics of Ari. New mayors were elected in Otchot and Ejunlat in response to the Otchot Trials, and President TCK received an 80% approval rating in the Republic of Utlat after the war's end. Klufuk A vassal state was established in their holdings, with Polen being a separate vassal that was not recognized by Nidu. Polen received increased autonomy as compared to the other vassal, as an agreement was made with the short-lived State of Polen to make it a protectorate of Klufuk. People of Utlat Whereas the people of Utlat under the URA were fine with their transition in government, those in Klufuk's holdings saw the government as oppressive. An exodus to the URA from Klufuk completely depopulated the fort of Ujuenl, and notably re-populated the coastal city of Utyotter, which previously saw its dwarf population leave the URA.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__